Cursed
by Mossy Moose
Summary: Fate is an inevitable part of nature, but fate could have been a little more generous to Dipper. I mean, how are you supposed to deal with and insane demon in your head and an amnesiac orphan? Not to mention power beyond your wildest dreams... CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN DUE TO AUTHOURS LACK IN ABILLITY TO WRITE IN FIRST PERSON
1. Discoveries

**Ok this is my first story and I just want some constructive criticism and feedback. So thanks and enjoy the story**

 **Dipper's** **POV**

"We're finally home, summers over, and schools starting tomorrow!"

Mabel looked down at me from the top bunk and said:

"Why are you always so excited for school?!"

We both laughed. Just then everything started to spin and fade into dark and I heard an unmistakable cackle and felt searing pain.

"Bill? But your dead! We defeated you! You were erased from time and space!"

Bill appeared and started cackling again but stopped for long enough to tell me:

"Erased me? Listen Pine Tree, when I possesed you I knew you would try to use the mind eraser on me so I cursed you. You and I are connected. I'm part of you. The only reason you are alive is because of me!"

"No you can't be part of me!"

"Well guess again kid, you and I share this body now. Oh and I take part of your physical form too."

"Wait, N-"

Then I woke up but I wasn't on my bed anymore, I was wearing some sort of blue gown.

Then it hit me. I was in the hospital. I couldn't see Mabel,my parents, or the doctors anywhere. I tried getting up but then I saw the machines. one was taking my heart rate while the others were doing who knows what, all I saw was my heart rate

One short small beat every minute.

It was so slow I should have been dead. No wonder no one was here, they thought I was dead

But just then I heard the doctors and my parents coming. I heard my moms sobs and her asking how this happened. When they opened the door I saw Mabel sobbing holding on to Dads arm. Then I heard a sudden gasp from the doctor as the machine taking my heart rate started the long beeeeeeeeep that it was supposed to do when people were dead. He looked at the machine then at me in amazement, and he grabbed the phone and called someone. Mabel finally looked up to see why mom stopped crying and why dad was gasping. She took one look at me gasped then ran over to me to give me a neck breaking hug. She said:

"Dipper! You're alive! What happened? Why were you out for a week?"

Then she heard the long droning beep coming from the heart rate machine and looked from me to the machine to mom and dad.

"Dipper, why aren't you dead?"

Then I felt the searing pain again, this time I could locate where it was coming from. I rubbed my eye and forehead before removing my hand as fast as I could. My birthmark, it was literally searing hot.

Just then the doctor came back in with a mirror.

"Mason Pines, we regret to in form you that for some unknown reason you were unconscious for almost and entire week.

"Wait? AN ENTIRE WEEK?! But it only felt like a minute..."

Mom came in and started to explain:

"Mabel just thought you were so sleepy you fell asleep mid-sentence. But when we came in to wake you guys up for school you wouldn't wake up. We tried every thing, and eventually called 911 to come pick you up. On Wednesday your heart rate started slowing down and the doctors said you were were about to pull the plug when you woke up."

I was shocked. Then the doctor started again.

"Mason-"

"Please call me Dipper."

"Ok, Dipper, is it ok if I perform some tests just to make sure everything is ok and we don't need to hold you any longer."

So he ran his tests, and every thing was fine until he checked my heart beat.

"Ok just one more test to go then you are free."

"Thanks!"

He started checking my heart beat and blood pressure.

"Wait, how is this possible!?"

Then he checked my pulse.

"WHAT?!"

Mabel seemed worried. So my dad stepped in.

"What is it Doc?"

"Your son doesn't have a heart beat or a pulse or any blood pressure!"

This couldn't be happening. Could it have something to do with Bill?

All I knew was that I was technically not alive.


	2. Free but not Free

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed my first chapter. Your encouragement is very helpful!**

 **Mabel's POV**

It started out as a normal night. Me and Dipper were talking and making each other laugh.

Until he brought up school. It was annoying how much he talked about school!

I looked down at him and yelled:

"Why are you always so excited for school?!"

We both cracked up, but then Dipper started coughing, and then, silence.

At the time I thought he just passed out while laughing because he finally got to fall asleep in his old bed. In the morning mom came in to wake us up for school, but Dipper wouldn't wake up. We tried everything from banging pots and pans over his head, to calling him by his actual name, to dumping ice water over his head, and finally threatening to burn the journals. Nothing worked.

Mom eventually called 911 to come help Dipper, but when they came and saw his condition they immediately took him to the hospital. They said we could come with but I didn't want to see his limp body being hooked up to machines. Especially not after what had happened with the Gideon Bot.

You see after Gideon was sent to jail, we started driving back to the Mystery Shack. But halfway back Dipper passed out and wouldn't wake up. So we had to go to the hospital, and once we were there they hooked Dipper's limp body up to a bunch of machines. It was terrifying. My one and only sibling, who was my TWIN, hooked up to a bunch of scary machines. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. But as soon as I told Grunkle Stan I wanted to, Dipper woke up and it wasn't so scary any more.

But this was different, I knew he wouldn't wake up so quickly this time.

On Wednesday Mom got a call from the hospital.

" _Pines residents?"_

Yes"

 _" Your son.. his heart rate is slowing down I'm afraid he won't be able to hold out much longer. Would you like a minute to talk with your family?"_

N-no"

 _" Mrs. Pines we think that it would be best if you schedule a time for us to Pull Mason's Plugs."_

"S-sure, does Sunday work?"

Mom was clearly in shock.

" _Yes, yes it does. We'll see you then."_

So on Sunday we went to the hospital. I was crying so hard that in order to go any where I had to hold onto Dad's arm for support.

I was ready to see Dipper's limp body hooked up to a bunch of scary machines. But when we got there he was sitting up on his bed, staring at one specific machine, the one taking his heart rate. It was one short beat every minute. And then that long droning beeeep.

By the time he noticed us the doctor was on the phone and mom and dad were shocked. I hugged my brother. Until I noticed the machine he was staring at. I looked at him and asked:

" Dipper, why aren't you dead?"

But then the doctor came in and did some tests on Dipper. After he was done checking Dippers heart beat and pulse the doctor had a private talk with Mom and Dad. Leaving me with Dipper. The first thing Dipper said was:

"Mable, while I was out I had a conversation with..."

He hesitated. Now I knew it was bad.

"I had a conversation with Bill."

I was shocked.

"But I thought we deafeated Bill!"

"Well apperently he has the power to curse people."

Then Dipper went on to explain how Bill had cursed him and how they were connected.

"Mabel what ever you do, don't tell Mom and Dad."

Just then the doctor came in with Mom and Dad. He looked at Dipper and said with a little shock in his voice:

" You are free to go, Just come back in a week so we can check on you."

This was beyond strange but I didn't question it. I was just happy to have my brother back.

Then when Dipper tried to stand up and get out of bed he collapsed out of pain and because of how weak he was.

The doctor saw this and immediately grabbed a wheel chair and crutches from the closet next to Dippers bed.

You may need to use these for a while"

"Great just another reason for kids to make fun of me." Moaned Dipper rolling his eyes.

I felt sorry for my brother. I knew that kids were going to make fun of him for numerous reasons once school started.

 **Dipper's POV**

I was told to use the wheel chair until I had some functioning parts in my legs again. Mabel said that school had been canceled until October because of a severe security breach. That was frightening. But not as frightening as the dreams I had been having. Bill appeared in most of them and told me about what my life would be like now. I stayed inside most days contemplating what Bill said. I was worried about what he said my physical form. It kept me awake at night wondering what he meant. Until Tuesday, my second day back. I woke up to Mabel holding a tray of food.

"Good Morning Dipper." She sang.

"Good morning Mabel" I yawned in reply.

She set the tray down on my lap as I sat up. On the tray was eggs, bacon, fruit slices, and to the side was a glass of Orange Juice. The food was set up to look like a happy face so I knew Mabel had made it. I looked at her and smiled. As I ate she prepared my clothes for the day and set them on the wheel chair next to my bed. After I finished breakfast Mabel took the tray downstairs while I changed. When she came back up she helped me into my chair and pushed me into the bathroom. I felt miserable, no heart beat, I couldn't care for myself, and Bill was in my head. I rolled myself up to the mirror. That's when I noticed my eyes. They were slightly yellow and my usual chocolate brown irises were golden. But the most noticeable feature was that my pupils were longer. I understood what Bill meant now.

Left the bathroom as quickly as possible only to find Mabel standing there staring at me. I saw the look on her face the moment she saw my eyes.

"Dipper, your eyes, they look like-"

She gulped and stepped back like she was scared.

"Bill's eye."

Mable shuttered as she said this.

I nodded. Then I felt the pain in my forehead again and my hands shot up to cover it, only to get burned in the process. The pain worsened and I fell to my side with tears rolling down my cheeks. Then I was no longer in control. I was just a passenger in my own head. Then I completely understood, mostly because Bill told me about this in my dreams.

Bill had taken control of my body again.


	3. Failed Attempts

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Mabels POV**

I was waiting for Dipper to leave the bathroom, so I could throw glitter over him. ( Don't ask )

But when he left the bathroom and looked at me the only things I saw were his eyes. They were just like Bill's eye.

"Dipper, your eyes look like-"

I stepped back, scared.

"Bill's eye."

After that Dipper collapsed to one side of his wheel chair holding his forehead like he was in pain.

But then he went limp. And after about ten seconds he opened his eyes and smiled at me. But not his usual Dipper smile, it was a smile I had only seen once before.

"Bill!" I yelled.

"Miss me Shooting Star?" He said in his echoey voice.

"No!"

"Well that's a shame, cause I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!"

With that said he floated out of the chair and out our bedroom window. I watched as he flew into the woods in front of our house.

"Oh no."

I gasped.

 **Bipper's POV**

I floated up out of the strange chair with wheels and out the conveniently open window and into the woods.

"Well that was easy as cake!"

 _"It's pie Bill! Not cake!"_

"You humans are hilarious! It feels great to feel pain again!"

 _"No it doesn't. The last time you were in my body I wasn't able to move for like a week!"_

"Yeah, that was great! Now it's time to make my fortress!"

 _"Have fun trying to move without that wheelchair Bill!"_

"What do you- Oww! Why does standing hurt!"

After that I collapsed to the ground because of how weak I was.

"Come one stupid flesh sticks move!"

 _"They can't and they won't no matter what you do."_

"That's stupid!"

I floated back up and admitted defeat. I flew back out of the woods, into the open window, and back into the stupid chair with wheels.

After that I gave Pine Tree control over his body again

"I'll be back and next time nothing is stopping me!"

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, but the next one will be really long! So follow and favorite to stay updated.**


	4. Jerks and Blood

**Thank you to every one who has read this far, it means a lot to me. WARNING! This chapter of _Cursed_ has blood in it so proceed with caution. ****I hope you enjoy this chapter of _Cursed._**

 **Mabel's POV**

Bipper flew back in the window and landed in the chair. After that Dipper came back into control but he wasn't ok. After a few seconds he started throwing up, but not the usual chunky green or brown stuff. This was blood, crimson and shiny.

"Mom! Dad! HELP! DIPPER NEEDS HELP!"

Mom and Dad came running up the stairs as quickly as they could, but when they saw Dipper lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood they couldn't handle it.

"Dipper!"

Mom screamed as she ran over to help him off the ground.

"Mom..."

Dipper said as she pulled him into a hug. Dad had been standing in the door way staring at the pool of blood.

Then he turned to me.

"Mabel, what happened?"

I looked from him to Dipper who was looking pale and distant. I took a deep breath, and spoke.

"He fainted then woke up and started puking blood."

Dad looked from me to Dipper who had started throwing up more blood.

"Are you ok Mason?"

Dad said because he refused to call Dipper by his nickname. Dipper had stopped throwing up and looked up at him. His eyes glowing yellow for a second.

"I'm fine, just dizzy."

Mom pulled him into another short hug and helped him back into his chair.

"Do you need anything? Water? Food? Anything?"

Mom asked Dipper with a worried tone in her voice.

"Can I have some water and chips?"

Dipper asked as he attempted to push himself to his bed. But his attempt was met with failure. He was too weak to push himself anywhere. So before Mom and Dad left they pushed him to his bed and helped him out of the chair.

"Thanks."

Dipper said before they left. Dad went to find a mop while Mom went to go get Dipper food.

"Mabel, when Bill brought me into the woods he said something about building a fortress."

I looked at my brother and I saw the fear and pain in his eyes.

"We need to tell Grunkle Ford."

He looked at me and said:

"How?"

I smirked as I responded

"Remember Mermando?"

While Dipper recovered I wrote a letter to Mermando. After that I sealed it up in one of the green bottles he had used to send letters to me. Then when Dipper woke up, him and I started to leave. Until we realized that Dipper couldn't make it down stairs.

"Well looks like you have to go without me."

Dipper said. Then suddenly he perked up and started going back to our room.

"What are you doing?"

I asked him, surprised that he seemed so happy to be left behind.

"I found something here yesterday when you were gone."

And with that said he pulled on a piece of the wall that was sticking out.

"It's a dumbwaiter. It's like a handpowered elevator."

He pulled on a rope that was hanging in the dumbwaiter shaft and up came an elevator-like box.

"You go downstairs and find the shaft, but before you do can you help me and the chair get in the box?"

Dipper was always good with plans, in the end it worked out perfectly. So Dipper and I left the house in less then ten minutes, but as soon as we left he started worrying.

"I just remembered, the river is right next to John's house, and he was the meanest kid in school last year."

I looked at my brother then at his wheelchair and then at the large bag of medical supplies he needed in order to leave the house. I thought of how much he had gotten teased and picked on last year because of his birthmark. How much was he gonna be teased for the wheelchair and medical equipment?

"Well let's hope he's not home."

We started heading off. I had to push him most of the way though because the doctor said overworking Dipper could make his condition more severe. Then we came to the river which, just like Dipper had said, was right next to John's house. To make things even worse for us John was not just home he was having a party with every jerk in the whole school.

I looked at my brother, I could see was reading the Second journal and had not noticed the party.

"Hey guys come look who I found!"

John had noticed us and was bringing every bully in the school to my brother. I started walking faster trying to get Dipper to the river as fast as I could. But John was too fast.

"Hey there Mabel, what are you doing here?"

I had forgotten that John had a crush on me last year.

"Oh just going to the river. Nothing out of the ordinary."

I said with a fake smile hoping John didn't notice the wheelchair.

"Hey, what's behind you?"

"Nothing just something I found while walking over here."

John pushed me aside and turned the chair around to reveal Dipper and the gigantic Journal he was reading.

"Well look what we found ourselves here! And I thought today couldn't get any better!"

Dipper was lifted out of his chair by John and dropped to the sidewalk.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!"

Dipper yelled at John. His eyes weren't normal anymore they were glossy and yellow.

"Oh I'm sorry did I disturb you, you freak! Let's see what you have in that journal of yours!"

John ripped the journal out of Dipper's hands and skimmed through it.

"Unicorns? Gnomes? Body Snaching Dream Demons? What is this some kind of fairy tale book!"

"Give Dipper his journal back!"

I screamed at John. He looked surprised.

"Why do you care it's not like he needs it or anything! Here I'll prove it to you."

He set the journal on the ground and picked up Dipper and the wheelchair and threw them into the river.

"Ha, that'll teach him a lesson! Oh and here's his stupid fairy tale book back."

John threw the journal at me and laughed as I ran to the river bank, tears forming in my eyes. I set the bottle into the water and watched it make it's way to the ocean. It was halfway out of sight when I saw the bright glow coming from the water. I stepped back and watched as Bill dragged Dippers limp body and the wheelchair out of the water.

"Come on Pine Tree, wake up!"

I could hear Bill whispering to Dipper. Then he dissolved back into Dippers body. Dipper awoke with a start and started coughing up water and minnows. I ran over and hugged my brother. But it was soon met with the cold echoey voice of Bipper.

"Umm, kid?"

I let go quickly and looked him in the glowing yellow cat eyes. I set up the chair and offered to help him into it.

But he refused and said:

"I gotta go teach some jerks a lesson!"

And with that said Dippers normal clothes became a yellow and black suit, his hat became a black top hat, and the wheelchair became a long sturdy cane. He flew up into the air and over to John's yard. I followed holding the journal tightly.

"Hey jerk! Didja miss me? Cause I sure didn't miss you!"

Bipper was floating above the snack table and playing with blue fire.

"Dipstick?!"

John seemed scared. So I started recording so I could show Dipper later.

"Oh, do you mean Pine Tree? Nope I'm Bill Cipher the body snaching Dream Demon! All I'm here to do is keep Pine Tree alive and teach you punks a lesson!"

With a snap of his fingers John was lifted into the air next to Bipper who whispered something in his ear.

John screamed and was dropped to the floor along with Dipper's limp body and his wheelchair.

"Dipper!"

I ran over to my brother and looked at him. He was wet but breathing, and he had his old clothes again. I looked at John and recited the sleep spell I had heard Dipper chant so many times. The next thing I saw was a pile of sleeping jerks. Then I saw Dippers eyes flutter as he woke up.

"Owwww, my head."

He looked from me to the pile of bullies.

"What did I miss?"

I showed him the video as I helped him into his chair. He seemed ok with it all and as soon as I gave him the journal back he started writing the experience down under Bill's picture.

He said that I could go ahead of him cause he wanted to be alone for a while, which I respected.

So I left and started to head back home. Unaware that that would be the last I saw of my brother for while.

 **Dipper's POV**

After Mabel left I started crying because of how horrible I felt and because of how much pain I was in. And the next thing I knew I was leaning over the river throwing up more blood and crying so hard I could feel every bump and bruise throbbing at the same time.

After that I started heading back home taking the longer route through the woods. But, just like Mabel's nacho flavored toothpaste idea, this was a bad idea. I should have known better then to take my wheelchair through the small little paved trail next to the bluff which dropped off into, the deep woods.

Long story short I fell off the trail, rolled down the bluff and hit my head on a rock and blacked out.

I woke up to find myself in a comfortable bed in a wooden room. I felt a bandage on the back of my head and arm. I looked around and found my wheelchair and a glass of what I thought was tomato juice, which I drank immediately. Next to the glass I found a note. I picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Mason/Dipper Pines,_

 _You are in the deep woods in my makeshift cottage of a house. Stay in bed until I come back, there is a TV remote in the top drawer and food in the bottom one. I hope the bandages are helping the wounds. You fell off the bluffs and down the cliff._

This was weird but I accepted it knowing that if it wasn't for whoever this was I would be dead. So I opened the bottom drawer and grabbed the plater of food which, strangely enough, had my favorite meal on it. So I ate it and turned the television on to find that I had been set to my favorite channel. This started worrying me. But not to much. What really weirded me out was the message I found on the napkin when I finished my food.

 _I can help. All you need to do is ask._

I was confused and freaked out by this, but before I could think about it for too long the door swung open and a brown haired girl around my age wearing an instantly recognizable blue pine tree hat walked in. She had a yellow sweater and black shorts on as well. Her hands were bandaged up as well as her feet. She looked at me while unraveling her arm bandages to reveal bite marks of all different sizes and shapes, some looking human. Her eyes were strange, they seemed to change color with every blink.

"Well look who finally woke up, and with just perfect timing!"

She said with a voice which sounded like the girl version of my voice, cracks and all.

She got to the end of her bandages and I saw something on the back of her hands but she covered them quickly with blue fingerless gloves.

"So what do you say we get those powers of yours under control?"

She asked this with a sweetness in her voice that reminded me of Mabel. I looked at her before noticing that my bangs were being held back by the bandage so my birthmark was exposed. I started turning red. I asked the girl:

"What did you say your name was?"

 **What do you think the girls name is? You can guess in your review! And it will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, Happy Birthday to Mabel and Dipper!**


	5. Weird

**Dipper's POV**

"Welp I don't remember my real name, and since you seem to insist on being called a nickname based on your birthmark maybe I can come up with a name based off mine."

With that said she pulled off the gloves to reveal two perfectly star shaped birthmarks. I was at a loss for words.

"I think Star is a fitting name."

She said happily.

" I, um, yeah. Did you say powers?"

I stuttered.

"Um yes, you have powers. You are half demon after all. So you should be able to do everything Bill could do."

She put her gloves back on and headed to a different room. As she turned away I saw the tips of her hair were golden.

"Half demon, am I dreaming?"

I said to myself.

"Nope, otherwise there would probably be blue flames everywhere."

Star had entered the room again and she was holding a jug labeled **_White Sheep_** _filled up with red liquid._

"Is that BLOOD?!"

This was new.

"Well yeah, that's what we're supposed to drink. Plus you already had a glass full of gnome blood, so shut your yaps and drink! If you want to walk around and master your powers of course."

It was kind of amazing how fast someone can turn on you.

"Fine, wait did you say we?"

"Yeah, I'm half demon too. When you were unconscious Bill was controlling your body so I made a deal with him.

Half of him is in you and the other half is in me. I also made sure you can walk."

She was officially the strangest person I'd ever met.

"How do you make a deal like that?"

"You become a professional scam artist."

She said while pouring two cups of blood.

"Am I gonna drink that?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. It's better then it looks."

She handed me a cup before downing her's in one gulp. Slowly but cautiously I drank my cup. Star was right, it tasted like marshmallows.

"Wow! Is this what all blood tasted like? Cause if it is I'm never drinking anything else ever again!"

"No different animals have different tastes. Like gnomes, they taste like tomatoes for some strange reason."

Star was quickly becoming less strange and more friendly.

"Ok now lets get to training."

 _*Time skip, courtesy of The Axolotl*_

The rest of the week was training, friend making and adventuring. Long story short I mastered all my powers in one week. I could summon anything, teleport, make deals, shape shift, and much more. For some reason Star had some different powers as well, like summoning time wishes. Star actually reminded me a lot of Mabel, she was really happy and energetic when motivated. Other then that though she was really smart and calm.

After I had mastered all of my powers Star took me to a clearing.

"This is where I harvest all the blood from. I open up dimensional rifts and help creatures in need, in exchange they let me keep all the blood they've lost."

Star explained.

"That's gross."

"I know."

Then I recalled what Star said.

"Hey did you say dimensional rifts?"

"Yeah, it's a power I developed after the apocalypse."

"Lets make sure to never open a rift to the nightmare realm."

"Don't want another Weirdmaggedon."

Star chuckled.

"You were there during Weirdmaggedon?"

"I think so but it's a really foggy time, thanks to my stupid magic amnesia. The clearest things I remember are my age and birthday."

Amnesia? That cleared up a lot.

"So when's your birthday?"

"August 31st 3:29 AM, I'm thirteen."

I stopped in my tracks.

"I was born on August 31st at 3:20 AM, and I'm thirteen."

"Huh, that's a funny coincidence."

I decided to push it aside and agree with Star.

We stayed at the clearing for awhile just talking and watching deer. Then suddenly the deer ran off, frightened. The nearby bushes shook, Star stood up holding a large tree branch. She motioned for me to follow her so I stood up and followed. We got to the bushes and stopped. Star raised the branch above her head and moved the bushes aside to reveal, Mabel.

"Mabel!"

I ran forward and hugged my sister.

"Dipper? Is that actually you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

She hugged me back before Star cleared her throat behind us.

"Oh, Mabel this is Star, she saved my life."

"Nice to meet you."

Star said holding out her hand before it burst into blue and purple flames.

"Ahhhhhh! She's a demon!"

Mabel screamed and tried to punch Star. Thankfully Star teleported behind me.

"No, I'm half demon and so is your brother so don't attack me for saving your brothers life and sanity."

Mabel stopped and looked at me.

"Is this true Dipper?"

Her eyes were wide.

"What happens if I say yes?"

"I set off the flare in my bag and the cops come."

It was my turn to have wide eyes.

"We'll get that flare ready then. Yes I'm half demon. The rest I will explain at home."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a flare. Sure enough she set it off and red filled the sky. Star snapped her fingers.

"The cottage is now in the mindscape."

"That saves us time."

Five minutes later the police and my parents arrived. They took me and Star to that hospital where they checked on my legs, head, arm, and of course heart. Thankfully Star taught me how to restart my heart. They also confirmed that Star had amnesia, and sadly they also confirmed that she was orphaned after Weirdmaggedon. Star, being a natural scam artist, convinced the police and hospital staff to "assign" her to us, I backed her up by telling them that she saved my life. She ended up moving into our attic. We also found out that Star only had one eye. Her right eye was glass, probably enchanted knowing Star.

One day later Star was settled in the attic. She had all the stuff from her cottage up there including her mini fridge and stovetop oven. I also noticed she had a few really cool things in there too. Like a black mountain bike with yellow triangles, a yellow journal with a black outline of a triangle on it, a collection of weapons, and a **LOT** of science equipment.

"Mabel! Can you come up here please? Your pig just ate a bottle of Arsenic Sauce!"

Star was panicking. Her and I were trying to make a potion to make Waddles fly, per request of Mabel of course. Sadly Waddles had found Star's Locked collection of deadly chemicals. Mabel came up the dumbwaiter and ran over to Waddles who was dead on the floor.

"Waddles! Why?! It should have been me!"

She was crying harder then ever. Star had started crying too but she was completely silent. Star headed over to Mabel and put her hand on Waddles' head.

"You were an amazing pig. You went too soon."

Star said. Suddenly there was a dim blue glow around Waddles and he stood up and barfed up a puddle of black liquid.

"What did you do Star?"

"I think, I can bring stuff back from the dead. Plus I think your pig is immune to all poisons now

"Awesome! Do you think you can bring a dodo back? I want to see a baby dodo!"

Mabel practically screamed.

"Let's not rush it. I just discovered it. So maybe I should practice. Do ya have a dead pet or something I can practice with?"

My heart started again.

"No, but I think Dipper does."

Star looked over at me and smiled.

"Hallow the cat. Died last month, the only friend you had last year besides Mabel."

She disappeared into thin air and reappeared a minute later holding a jar of ashes. She took the lid off, put her hand in, and closed her eyes. The jar and ashes glowed for a second before swirling around and becoming a large grey cat with yellow eyes. Tears clouded my eyes and my heart sped up.

"Hallow! I missed you I have so many things I want to show you!"

I was crying tears of joy. Hallow jumped into my arms and started licking my tears. Mom and Dad came running up the ladder and stopped when they saw Hallow.

"What is going on up here?"

Mom said walking forward.

"Star brought Hallow back from the dead!"

Mabel said cheerfully.

"How?"

Star snapped her fingers and My parents and Mabel were on the floor sleeping.

"What did you just do?"

"Gave them a dream explaining your summer and our situation."

"Eh, fine by me."

All I cared about was my cat.

"Ya know cats are my favorite animal too."

Now I knew that Star was reading my mind. I didn't mind cause like I said all I cared about was Hallow. Suddenly Star took out her glass eye and stuck her hand into the socket.

"Please don't do that. It's really disturbing."

She pulled a orb that looked like it had a galaxy inside it.

"Woah! What is that?"

"A Memoria Orb, it contains one of my memories, do you want to see it?"

Star held out the orb to me as she put her eye back in. I put my hand on the orb and Star pushed in on it activating the memory.

Star was sitting in a yellow and black room with a black cat with green eyes and a orange and white chubby green eyed cat. Star couldn't have been more then nine.

"I love you two. You're my only friends in the whole wide world! Hocus Pocus, you are the best kitten ever! I hope you never die."

She was talking to the black cat.

"I miss Veda, he was the sweetest little kitten. You remember him, don't you Mr. Pants? He looked just like Hocus but smaller, and he had yellow eyes."

Little Star hugged the cats tightly before the memory started to fade.

We woke up back in Star's lab with Mabel and my parents hovering over us.

"You really didn't tell us about this?"

Mom looked me in the eye before Star snapped her finger and my parents were on the floor again.

"Now what did you do?"

"Erased their memory of us being demons and your summer at Gravity Falls. Plus I made them think Hallow never died. By the way I tied Hallow's life time to yours so he will live as long as you do."

Star stood up and chopped the air creating a small rift. She snapped her fingers and her room filled up with more stuff, including the two cats from her memory. Then the rift closed.

"I'm gonna guess that you just opened a rift into your old room and cleared it out."

Star nodded swishing her hands and summoning a small mummified cat carcass.

"What is that?"

"Veda."

Star said putting a hand on the cat immediately causing it to glow and become a living cat with black fur and yellow eyes. All the cats, except Hallow, ran to Star who hugged them and petted them all.

"I love you all! My sweet little babies."

She snapped her fingers and a bowl of water and three full food dishes appeared next to her bed. The cats quickly scurried over to them and started eating.

"Hallow should have two bowls next to your bed."

Me and Mabel jumped in the dumbwaiter and went downstairs. Sure enough there was a full water and food bowl next to my bed. Along with a cat box.

There was a loud thump as Mom and Dad came falling down the ladder. They went past our room and went downstairs to the kitchen, continuing to make lunch. Another loud noise indicated that Star had just got into the dumbwaiter.

"You guys can stay down here for awhile. I need to conduct some less important experiments."

Star came into our room holding five cans of tuna. She opened one can and poured the juice and some meat into Hallow's bowl. Then she went back into the dumbwaiter and went back upstairs. I had a feeling that she was more then she seemed. Little did I know that I was beyond correct.

 **Sorry if this is crappy, I really didn't have a plan for this chapter. And to the unnamed guest, Mabel clearifies that they are two years away from high school, so 7th grade. Thank you!**


	6. Dreams and Secrets

**Look! It's the rare and elusive, Update!! You better take it in slowly, you never know when the next will appear. Just kidding, I'm** **gonna try ta' update weekly. Just so you know, the long slanted paragraphs are Star's dream. Now enjoy.**

 **Mabel's POV**

Star and Dipper had stayed up for a while practicing magic and talking about nerd stuff and cats. I was down on my bed sewing sweaters for the cats and Star. She preferred the color scheme of black and yellow with triangles, she said something along the lines of: "Bill may be an evil dream demon, but you gotta give the guy points for style!" To be fair she has a point. So I was finishing up Star's sweater when I hear something coming from upstairs. I grab my crossbow, which I totally didn't steal from Stan, and start making my way upstairs. When I finally reach the attic I realize that the sound is coming from Star's room, so I run in and what I saw was the last thing I suspected.

Dipper and Star were rolling around on the floor crying they were laughing so hard they were crying.

"What the hey-hey is going on here bro bro?!"

Dipper could only manage to point at Star's TV before collapsing into a fit of laughter again. I looked over to the TV and saw a video playing.

"What were you guys watching that's soooo funny?"

There was a short break in the laughter before it came back twice as strong. I looked back at the TV and noticed the title: IF YOU DONT LAUGH YOU HAVE NO SOUL!! I looked back at Dipper and turned off the video before I joined them in a laughing fit.

"Thanks Mabel. We needed that, Star is like the queen of things that'll make you laugh till you cry."

Dipper got up and wiped away the tears from his face. Star did the same thing a few moments later.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm a Meme Demon."

Dipper choked back a fit of laughter and turned to face Star.

"No, stop with your bad puns! They will be the death of us all!"

Star broke down into a fit of laughter, soon to be followed by Dipper. Thankfully it only lasted ten seconds. I looked around the room and a colorful bag caught my eye. I walked over and picked it up, it was a empty bag that used to contain stale gummies. I looked over to Dipper and Star who were obviously not thinking strait cause of the sugar going to their brains.

"Alright, you two it's time for Mabel to take charge!"

Turns out that it's really hard to snap someone out of a sugar high. I tried throwing sprinkles and glitter on them, but it didn't work. Then I tried throwing cats on them, Dipper ran away after being scratched by Hocus making Star laugh harder then she was before. Finally I decided to throw some cold water on them, it worked for Dipper.

"What happened? Why am I soaking wet?"

Dipper was groggy so I got him to lay down on the couch, not without making him drink a cup of Mabel Juice first, extra sparkle edition. As I was helping him figure out what happened I remembered Star was still on her sugar high. I turned around and saw her doing only what I can describe as "hunting a pillow" , she was down on all fours in a predatory stance, like a cat. Moments later she was attacking the pillow as if it were a giant marshmallow.

"Star! Bad girl, stop attacking the pillow and sit in the chair like a normal half demon."

I shouted. She hissed at me, wich sounded exactly like a cats hiss, but obliged and put the pillow down to sit in her black recliner. I looked over to the mini fridge that she had in her room. I walked over to it and opened it, the freezer side had _some_ actuall food in it but it was mostly filled with ice cream. I grabbed a bin of vanilla, somewhere I heard Star say that ice cream helped her with sugar high. I walked over to her and gave the iced cream to the frantic cat child. Star instantly grabbed the bin and muttered a "thanks" before starting to devour the frozen treat.

Not even ten minutes later the bin was empty and Star was back to normal, or as normal as she can get. Me and Dipper had turned on a movie to watch.

"Thanks Mabel, that got outta hand quickly. I shoulda checked when those things expired."

Star said quietly, she looked as if she was about to fall asleep. Until she sneezed, followed by all four cats. Hocus finished it off but he needed up having a sneezing fit that lasted a minute.

"Ohh, my poor 'widdle bay, I forgot you were alergic ta' dust."

Star scooped the black cat up off the floor and hugged him, receiving a satisfied purr in return.

After that the night was mostly uneventful, until the movie ended. Me and Dipper were about to head downstairs but stopped once I saw the _ADORABLE_ sight in the recliner.

Star was curled up on the chair with her head resting on the arm, but she was surrounded by all the cats. Mr. Pants was next to her head, Hocus was resting on her back, Veda was by her feet, and Hallow was on top of the chair.

"Aww! Dipper look how cute they are!"

I squealed as I reached down to pet the top of Star's hat. As I came in contact with it and pressed down a bit I came in contact with something hard and pointy.

"GAH! Dipper there's something in Star's hat!"

Star didn't wake to my yell or when Dipper walked over and placed his hand on her hat and yelped.

"What is is it? Mabel I'm going to remove her hat, I really hope she doesn't wake up, I don't want to make her mad."

I nodded and then took a step back. Dipper took Stars hat off to reveal two goat like horns on her head.

"AHH!!!"

Me and Dipper yelled, waking Star.

"What is it?! Where's the danger?!"

Star leaped up off the recliner, startling all the cats. She looked around before she noticed Dipper holding her hat. Star lifted her hands to the top of her head to feel the horns. She scowled and turned to face me and Dipper.

"REALLY?! I fall asleep in front of you ONCE and you decide to take off my hat?! How in ANY WAY does that make sense to you?!"

She was fuming now, but Dipper looked at her and smirked.

"Your horns look like Gompers', that's a compliment by the way. Also horns are a great self defense mechanism."

Star's expression lightened and she laughed a little. Turns out a compliment could really turn a situation around.

"Okay, I forgive you. Just never do something like that again and mention this to no one."

Me and Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm ready to hit the hay, see ya' in da' mornin' guys!"

Star said as she made her way to her bed. Me and Dipper went to our own beds and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows. Drifting into blissful sleep.

The next morning

September 14th

I woke up first. I looked over at Dipper, who was still sleeping, I had to hold back an 'aww' as I saw Hallow cuddled up next to Dipper. As quietly as I could, I got dressed and took a picture of them. I went downstairs to get some Mabel Juice and breakfast, breakfast being a mound of Mabel's famous Glitter Sprinkled Jam and Frosting Filled Pancakes!! During the process of making the amazing breakfast, Dipper must've woke up because he was casually sitting at the table reading a novel he had borrowed from Star.

"Morning Dippy-Fresh!"

I called to him as I set down the beautiful pile of pancakes.

"Don't call me that."

That was his only response. It was me, Dipper, and Star today since our parents had left at five in the morning and wouldn't be back for another hour and a half. Just then there was several loud banging noises, almost as if someone had fallen down the stairs.

"Haha! Wait why am I laughing? I just split open my elbow!! Why is the sensation of pain so funny?!"

Star was now lying at the bottom of the stairs in a laughing fit, cradling her elbow. Wich infact was split right down the middle causing a cray-cray amount of blood to leak from the wound. A very disturbing sight.

"I'll go get the medical stuff. Dipper help clean up this mess."

A nod was all I got from Dipper, who was staring directly at the blood. Strange.

Five minutes later I came back with the medical kit, but when I get to Star I see her biting the wound with her cat like teeth, (were they always that sharp?) and Dipper licking the floor where the puddle of blood used to be.

"Ewww!! What the heck?!"

Star and Dipper stopped and looked up at me. Dipper blushing and very obviously embarrassed, while Star was grinning so wide you could see her blood stained teeth and gums.

"All half demons need blood to survive, right Mason?"

Star looked at Dipper, who was now scowling.

"Don't call me that."

His face was almost as red as a tomato.

"Fine, how about Alexander?"

Star looked on the brink of a laughing fit again.

"No."

"Major?"

"No."

"Pinetree?"

"N- wait what?"

Star looked confused herself.

"Bill did it. He said Pinetree, so I said Pinetree. That's how my mouth works, first word to come ta' mind is the first word that I say."

Dipper relaxed and went to grab the medical kit from me.

"Wait! I can handle this myself."

As soon as those words left Star's mouth a roll of super old looking fabric appeared and she started to wrap her arm in it.

"It's just linen. I was gonna use it to try and mummify a dead deer I came a cross in the forest, but ya know."

Star was finishing wrapping her arm when I finally noticed one of her eye sockets was empty. The glass eye was rolling around on the floor a few feet away from her.

"Hey Star, your eye is- umm"

She looked at the eye and quickly grabbed it, and headed to the table with it in hand.

"I completely forgot! I came down here cause last night I had a special kind o' dream. Plus I found out that my eye both records and projects my dreams."

Dipper cocked his head.

"So it _is_ enchanted?"

Star glanced up at him.

"Of _course_ it is! Now come sit down so I can show you!"

Me and Dipper sat back down at the table as Star lightly pressed on the pupil of the glass eye. Dipper visibly shuddered. Suddenly the room went dark and what looked like a video started to play.

 _Star's Dream_

 _ **Third person POV**_

 _A black and white forest surrounds a girl with golden tipped hair. She is running from an unseen monster. The forest gives way to a steep hill with a single oak tree at the top. The girl hesitates before lifting her arms and spreading wings made of pitch black shadows. She flies up to the top of the hill and up another steep one, landing in the center of a circle of houses at the end of a long road. The house to her left is covered in webs and surrounded by circus cars. The next one over is in ruins, along with the one following that. The house in front of the girl was missing a roof, and in its place was a giant net filled with red balloons. In the center of the balloons was a clown with red hair and creepy face paint riding a unicycle._

 _"Looks like you out ran him this time, but next time will be different."_

 _The clown's_ _words echoed a little as they filled the dreamscape._

 _"Yeah, it probably will, but I don't care. You can't scare me, I'M NOT EVEN SCARED OF CLOWNS!!"_

 _The girl's_ _voice did echo, but very little, and as soon as they left her mouth the clown dissolved and was replaced by a yellow triangle with one eye wearing a top hat and bow tie._

 _"How about me? Do I scare you?"_

 _The triangle was practically cackling._

 _"You, scare me? That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You're to cute too_ _be scary Bill."_

 _With that said the girl fell over laughing._

 _"Well then, Star, I challenge you to a battle!"_

 _Bill turned red as he said the words._

 _"Fine, but I get ta' pick the battle corn chip."_

 _Star stood up and snapped her fingers. Their surroundings were replaced with The pyramids of Giza. In front of both Bill and Star was a microphone._

 _"A singing battle? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!"_

 _Star giggled in response as the music started to play, the voices in them sounding as if they were saying 'ham chicken ham ham tuna!'_

 _"Oh, you're on."_

 _( this is a battle scene, but you should imagine how their fighting.)_

 _Bill said. He floated up to the microphone more voices started to sing 'oooh oh oohh ohh!' Followed by a guitar._

 _(Just FYI the **bold** words are Bill while the normal words are Star, and I don't own Light em' up, Fall Out Boy does)_

 _" **Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark! Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark!~** "_

 _"And besides in the mean, mean time. I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart!~"_

 _"I'm in the de-details with the devil! So now the world can never get me on my level!~"_

 _" **I just gotta get you out of your cage!~"**_

 _"I'm a young lovers rage! Gonna need a spark to ignite!~"_

 _" **My eyes know what you did in the dark!~** "_

 _An image appears of cervitaurs carrying an unconscious twelve year old girl._

 _"So light em' up up up! Light em' up up up! Light em' up up up!~"_

 _The image along with some of Bill's all seeing eyes burst into flames._

 _" **I'm on fire!** "_

 _"So light em' up up up! Light em' up up up! Light em' up up up!~"_

 _Star's wings then burst into very colorful fire._

 _"I'm on fire!"_

 _The voices come back and start the 'ohh oh ooh oh oh' again._

 _" **In the dark!**_ _ **Dark!~** "_

 _'Ohh oh oooh oh oooh oh ooh oh!'_

 _" **In the dark! Dark!~** "_

 _"Writers keep writing what they write!~"_

 _" **Somewhere another petty vein just dies!~** "_

 _Star rolls up her sleeves to reveal constellation like scars on her arms._

 _"I've got the scars from tomorrow!~"_

 _" **I wish you could see that you're the antidote to everything except for me!~** "_

 _A confused Star notices the tears forming on Bill's eye._

 _"A constellation of tears on your lashes!~"_

 _She subconsciously cursed herself for saying that._

 _" **Burn everything you love then burn the ashes!~** "_

 _" **In the end, everything thing collides! My childhood spat back out the monster that you see!~** "_

 _Bill wipes away the tears as he tries to continue without giving away any of his weaknesses._

 _" **My eyes know what you did in the dark!~** "_

 _A picture of Star waking up in the woods is shown this time._

 _"So light em' up up up! Light em' up up up! Light em' up up up!~"_

 _Once again the picture along with more of Bill's eyes catch fire._

 _" **I'm on fire!** "_

 _"So light em' up up up! Light em' up up up! Light em' up up up!~"_

 _Star's eyes turn all white and burst into black flames._

 _"I'm on fire!"_

 _'Ohh oh ooh oh ooh oh oooh oh'_

 _" **In the dark! Dark!** "_

 _'Ohh oh ooh oh ooh oh oooh'_

 _" **In the dark! Dark!** "_

 _'Ham chicken ham ham tuna'_

 _Images of a girl building a cottage and looking for food in the forest start to appear._

 _" **My eyes know what you did in the dark!~** "_

 _A slightly muffled echo followed Bill's line_

 _"So light em' up up up! Light em' up up up! Light em' up up up!~"_

 _This time all the pictures and Bill's eyes burst into flames._

 _" **I'm on fire!** "_

 _"Light em' up up up! Light em' up up up! Light em' up up up!~"_

 _Star was then engulfed in colorful flames._

 _"I'm on fire!"_

 _'Oohh oh ooh oh ooh oh oooh oh'_

 _" **In the dark! Dark!~** "_

 _'Oohh oh ooh oh ooh oh oooh oh'_

 _" **In the dark! Dark!~** "_

 _'Oooh oh ooh oh ooh oh oooh!'_

 _The music stopped, along with the flames engulfing Star. As they faded away they revealed her new outfit. An ancient Egyptian head dress sat atop her head, she had eyeliner similar to that of an ancient Egyptian's. Her clothes were also Egyptian styled. Star opened her eyes, their color was the same as the X in the sky during Weirdmaggedon. As soon as she opened them both she and Bill fell to Earth, Star landing gracefully on her feet with her crystal like wings outstretched, while Bill landed with a sickening crack against the hard sandstone._

 _" **Bill Cipher, your time has passed to burn. You called upon the power that you may return. Now accept it! By the power of Osiris I banish thy back to your original form. You shall recover, or DIE."**_

 _Star's voice was both bone chilling and sweet at the same time. As she said the incantation Bill writhed at the base of the pyramid, his form was stretching and growing. By the sounds of it, it felt excruciatingly painful._

 _The dream then faded into nothingness._

 **Mabel's POV**

As the dream ended the lights came on, revealing that Star had eaten one of my amazing pancakes.

"What the heck was that?!"

I heard Dipper shout.

"My eventful encounter with a nacho last night."

Star look up from the pancake.

"Yeah, but you had a MUSIC BATTLE with a DEMON!! Then you went all Egyptian and summoned the power of whatever Osiris is onto the same demon!!"

Dipper looked as if he was about to explode.

"First off, Osiris is the Egyptian god of the Underworld. Secondly, when I went all prophet like and summoned his power, I was simply a puppet for a greater being, maybe even The Axolotl herself."

Star got up and cleaned her dish and fork, leaving me and Dipper shocked.

"How d-does she kn-know about th-the Axolotl?"

Dipper stuttered, he was nervous.

"I got a good chunk of knowledge in my head Dip. Most of it being about the supernatural, and she happens to be tied with Bill for most powerful. She is a being of creation, while Mr. Nacho is a being of destruction. Kind of cool once ya' think about it."

Star walked back into the room, with both eyes in her head.

"That doesn't explain how you know her."

Dipper still looked irritated.

"How come the doctors could find out I'm an orphan but not who I am or who I'm related to without a longer search."

Dipper's expression lightened.

"So you're saying you know who he is-"

"The Axolotl is a She Dipper, she is often mistaken for a He though."

Star smiled a bit.

"Okay. So your saying you know who SHE is, but thanks to your amnesia, you don't know why or how you know that."

She nodded in response.

"Well, I'm gonna head up to the lab. Dipper come join me when you're done, I need someone to talk to so I don't start a random conversation with Hocus again."

Star said that as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a thirteen year old girl to do on a Sunday.

Dipper and I ate in awkward silence after she left. I don't know what he was thinking about, but I was thinking about sewing a rainbow colored rug to have Waddles dance on while wearing his fluffy pink unicorn costume. After Dipper left I got right to work on that.

One hour later 

8:00AM

I was just finishing putting Waddles into his adorable little costume as the doorbell rang.

"COMING!"

I yelled as I got up and walked to the door. As I opened it my heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of me were two identical men whose faces I could never forget.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! I missed you two so much!!"

Stan pulled me into a hug.

"Ya' musta if ya had a mermaid deliver us a bottle."

Stan sounded a little worried.

"Hey where's your knucklehead brother? You never did explain how he managed to get himself paralyzed from the waist down."

I remembered that the letter I had sent to them had said that Dipper was indeed paralyzed.

"He's in the attic working on some nerd thing about science."

I internally scolded myself for telling them that.

"How did he manage to get himself up there?"

"Doesn't matter Ford, let's go see our great nephew!"

Stan grabbed Ford by the arm and dragged him to the stairs and up to the attic. I ran to the dumbwaiter and climbed in, but by the time I reached the top it was too late.

"Dipper? I thought you were paralyzed!!"

Ford seemed angry, but not as angry as Stan.

"You made us pause our childhood dream for nothing?! We get an urgent fish mail saying you were paralyzed, but when we come we find you standing and doing science crap with whoever this is!! Speaking of which, WHO ARE YOU?!!

Stan was screaming at Star. She looked beyond terrified.

"I-I-I'm S-St-Star."

Star's previous confidence was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Star? That's not a real name! Tell me your real name ya' dimwit!!"

Tears started to fall from Star's real eye, her glass eye started leaking blood.

"I d-don't know what i-it is!"

Star fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands, staining one with blood.

"Stanley! Don't take your anger out on a child."

Ford walked over to Star and put a hand on her shoulder, wich she visibly flinched away from.

"Are you alrigh-"

Ford stopped mid sentence when Star popped the glass eye out of her head.

"You only have one eye?!"

She slowed her sobs long enough to say a single sentence.

"Y-yes, and amnesia."

Ford looked shocked.

"Star also has no _living_ parents."

Ford turned back to me and Dipper after I decided to butt in. _Great job Mabel._

"Why is she here the- you're housing her aren't you?"

Me and Dipper nodded.

"Well then she'll probably have to come with."

Stan sighed in slight annoyance.

"Yes, she probably will."

Star looked up at Ford while putting her eye back in place.

"Where are we going?"

Ford smiled a little at Star's question.

"To Gravity Falls of course."

 **Yay! I finished a chapter! I'm gonna put more music in this story because I find it fun. I'm thinking of writing a Bill Redemption story, if anyone has ideas for that tell me please. If you have any suggestions for future chapters or new stories (short ones please) just leave a review! They are love in a short email sized bundle! Remember, deep down, we are all The Author of our own story.**

 **I have a proposal in mind. I publish a new chapter once a week, and you leave nice reviews and suggestions. Deal?**


End file.
